


Gravity Eyes (boyxboy)

by Naturalin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliensex, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, MxM - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Yaoi, alien - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalin/pseuds/Naturalin
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Simon rescues a mysterious boy in a snowstorm.Warning: This books is rated 18+ and is for mature audiences only.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Gravity Eyes

**A/N: I'm Scandinavian and we celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve (dec. 24th) and not on Christmas Day (dec. 25th). And that's why Simon's family is celebrating on Christmas Eve ^^**

**To any fellow Scandinavians out there: this world is inspired by a mix of different cultures, so their Christmas isn't traditionally Scandinavian.**

"Hi, honey! Are you bringing Nanna or should I order...what?"

Simon and his sister, Bianca, had been lounging on the couch watching tv - but they looked up at their mother's outburst.

"On Christmas Eve? What could they be doing that's so important? Cloning Elvis?!" Carina pressed a hand to her brow and then gestured apologetically to the wall. "I'm sorry, honey. I do take it seriously. But we've hardly seen you all year."

Carina was speaking to her eldest son, Noah, who was studying to become a physicist. A year ago he'd gotten a scholarship at one of the most prestigious research facilities in Europe and, even though it was only an hours car ride away, Noah hadn't been home for any family events.

"Alright. I love you, honey." She lowered the phone with a dejected sigh.

.....

Simon's family always prepared the majority of their Christmas dinner ahead of time and on the day of Christmas Eve - when Simon's father had driven out to fetch their grandparents from the train-station - Carina impulsively packed a large portion and asked Simon if he would deliver it to Noah.

"I just can't bear the thought of him sitting in a stuffy lab, on Christmas Eve, with a takeaway box."

"Sure, mom!" Simon was eager to greet Noah after so long and he didn't mind a peaceful bus journey with podcasts.

He bundled up in his winter coat, scarf and boots, and headed down to the bus stop. It was a five minute walk and the air felt sharp and clean with frost. The sky was a soft grey, like a cool blanket covering the sun, and the first fall of snow drifted down as he entered the bus.

With each stop passengers dragged slush inside and the cramped space quickly grew damp and the windows fogged.

Simon hopped off gratefully at his stop and took a moment to admire the grand but slightly austere building. Noah had told him the facility had been designed by a German architect who was inspired by glaciers. And it certainly had an icy feel to it; if the glacier consisted of dark glass and sharp asymmetrical lines.

He entered the sliding doors and left wet footprints on the glossy stone floor. The reception area was a large hall with glass walls showcasing the numerous floors, and the workers inside, like an anthill. The lobby itself was deserted and there wasn't a Christmas decoration in sight.

"I have a delivery for Noah Bremen." Simon announced and the sour faced receptionist looked up from her screen. Her blonde hair was tied neatly in a bun and her black dress looked starched, but there was a handprint on her cheek from where she'd been resting her fist against it.

"Delivery? She repeated coldly and eyed his soaked civilian clothing over the top of her spectacles.

"Yeah. It's Christmas dinner, from our mom." Simon grinned and swiped a drop of melting snow from his nose.

"Oh." The woman's expression darkened further. Simon didn't take it personally, he'd be grumpy too if he was manning a desk on a public holiday. "I.D."

Simon blanched and fumbled through his pockets. He hadn't thought to bring a wallet, but luckily he'd been on a class trip a few months back and he'd forgotten to put his passport back in its drawer.

He handed it to the woman and she gave it a cursory glance, then passed it back and spoke into a mike on her desk.

"Noah Bremen to the fourth floor waiting room." She lifted her finger off the speaker and went back to watching her computer screen.

"Do I just...uh..." Simon looked uncertainly between her and the elevator.

"Fourth floor waiting room." She arched a condescending brow and Simon hurriedly left.

The elevator was also made of glass and the floor quickly disappeared beneath Simon's feet. His stomach turned and he carefully looked straight ahead; watching the dark blue and umber colored floors slide by.

A feminine voice announced the fourth floor and he stepped right into the waiting area. It consisted of padded steel chairs and a high-tech vending machine providing an assortment of hot and cold drinks. There were no magazines, but there was a virtual wall featuring an aquarium.

He'd just tapped the hot chocolate option, when Noah stepped into the room. He was wearing the facilities fitted grey uniform and his brown hair needed a haircut. He was only twenty-three, but his handsome face was lined with strain in a way Simon hadn't seen before.

"Noah!" Simon rushed forward and wrapped his brother in a hug.

Noah smelled of disinfectant and vinegary chemicals, but it felt good to hold him after such a long time.

"Merry Christmas, Sy." Noah ruffled Simon's hair and pressed gently on his shoulder to make him step back. "Did mom send you?" He eyed Simon's bag hopefully.

"Sure did!" Simon presented the heavy bag. "It's an entire Christmas dinner. She even packed brussels sprouts."

Noah winced exaggeratedly and accepted it. "Wouldn't be Christmas without them."

"Are you alright? They're not working you too hard?" Simon let the concern show in his eyes.

Noah smiled wearily and rubbed his neck. "They're definitely overworking me. And everyone else here. But it's worth it." His eyes took on a sharp gleam. "It's incredible what we're doing. The technology is unbelievable..."

He went on to describe the latest gadgets that measured cosmic rays, while Simon listened politely. He didn't share his brother's interests, and he didn't understand a word of it, but he enjoyed watching Noah's face light up when he talked about his work.

"...we're making groundbreaking discoveries. It could change the way..." Noah caught himself, trance ending, and smiled wryly. "Sorry, Sy. I'm tired and my mouth is running away with me."

Simon smiled and breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Are you coming home for New Years?"

"I hope so," Noah scrubbed a hand over his face, "I already arranged..." An alarm rang out and all the color drained from his face.

"What's that?" Simon hastily stepped back as grey suited personnel rushed past them.

"A glitch. Nothing serious, but I've gotta go." Noah disappeared down the hallway.

Simon stared for a few beats, heart racing - he couldn't decide if he should pursue Noah, and ensure he was safe, or if he'd only get in the way. A couple of security guards appeared and made the decision for him; ordering him to leave the premises.

Simon hurried into the elevator. What could a glitch in a lab mean? An explosion? A chemical gas? His only references were movies, and tv shows, and his imagination didn't stretch further than that.

He stepped into the lobby where everything was blissfully quiet - the alarm had only been active on the fourth floor - so it wasn't a fire.

"There's an alarm on the fourth floor." He informed the receptionist.

"Yes. Security is on their way." She didn't look up from her screen.

"Is it dangerous?" Simon's brow was tight with worry. "Are they okay up there? Noah..."

"It's just a security drill." She finally looked up at him. "They're perfectly safe."

That didn't match Noah's explanation and Simon hesitated. But the receptionist's face was now cool and closed off - and he knew he wasn't getting anymore answers.

The snow was falling heavier when he exited the building and a harsh wind was blowing.

Simon tucked his scarf over his nose and hurried to the bus stop. It was completely deserted and the electronic panel flashed that the bus arrived in ten minutes.

He sat beneath the shelter on a plastic bench and his phone promptly died in the cold. He heaved a sigh and lifted his hood against the wind.

The bus eventually arrived and Simon was the only person onboard. He sat in the back and rubbed his phone in an effort to warm it. It was still dead and he had an hours silence to look forward to. At least the view was pretty.

He stared out the window, watching his breath fog up the glass, and a few stops in he saw a slight figure stagger and fall by the edge of the road.

Simon gasped, pressed the stop button and ran up to the bus driver. It was a young man, wearing a red Santa hat, and he looked every bit as miserable as the receptionist had. "Someone just collapsed on the road!"

"Probably a drunk." The driver pulled in by a bus sign and opened the doors.

"Could you wait for me? I'm going to see if he's okay."

"Kid, I'm already behind schedule. Stay on or get off." The driver switched on the radio to play generic Christmas music.

Simon rushed outside and the bus drove off. He checked the deserted street for cars and ran across.

"Oh my god!" It was a boy, stark naked and struggling to stand. His skin was covered in large blotches of purple and pink - and dried blood was staining his arms and spine. Simon tore off his coat and wrapped it around the boy.


	2. Rescue

_Simon tore off his coat and wrapped it around the boy._

The stranger startled and released a hoarse shout. It sounded strange, almost bestial.

"It's okay. I got you. I got you." Simon zipped and buttoned up the coat while mentally thanking his mother for investing in the practical, bulky thing last year.

The boy's eyes were nearly colorless and rimmed in pink. His narrow face looked bruised; blue veins showing starkly through the skin.

Simon's gut twisted and he folded an arm around the boy's waist and helped him across the road to sit on a bench.

They were partially sheltered, but the boy's mouth was dusky purple and his long grey hair was covered in frost. His teeth were clattering and the nails on his slender feet were dark blue.

"Jesus..." Simon ripped his boots off and pressed them onto the stranger's feet. They were a little loose, but their insides were lined in cotton and wool. He then pulled off his fuzzy green scarf and wrapped it around the boy's thin neck.

Simon was freezing by now, he was wearing a high quality woollen jumper in Faroese knit and thermal socks, but it was hardly enough in this weather. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and checked the bus panel.

"I-it's okay. Just t-ten minutes and the b-bus will b-be here. It's m-much warmer inside." He rubbed the boy's arms while he spoke, then remembered the dried blood and stopped.

When he turned the boy was already watching him. His lashes were grey too and his pupils were a transparent blue, with only a thin violet outline to indicate an iris. Simon briefly wondered if the boy was blind, but those pale eyes tracked his mouth when he spoke.

"W-what h-h-happened t-to you?" Simon could barely speak past the chattering of his teeth.

"B-b-aad p-peo-ples." The boy had a heavy accent, low and lyrical, but his words came across and a different chill ran down Simon's spine.

The possibility of rape, robbery or kidnapping occurred to him, but the boy was curling in on himself - eyes closing with an exhausted expression - and Simon decided to save his questions for later.

This bus was empty too - it was getting late and most people were tucked away in their warm homes, celebrating.

The driver watched them warily as they shuffled on board and Simon added a passenger to his travel card. He got the boy situated and went back to speak to the driver.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow? I think I need an ambulance." Snowflakes were melting on his clothes, making them heavy with water, and Simon was shaking.

"No." The driver was a middle-aged man with a black moustache and a strong accent.

"Please, he's sick." Simon looked back and his gut leapt in alarm to see the boy was lying down on the seats.

"Sik? Drucks?" The man flashed Simon a hard glance.

"No! No drugs. He was naked in the snow. Can I borrow a phone?" Adrenaline was spiking through his veins and Simon could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"No drucks and no phone!" The man pushed the turn signal, to indicate he was ready to stop the bus, and Simon hastily returned to his seat and lifted the boy's head onto his lap.

The driver eyed them suspiciously in the rearview mirror, then switched off the signal, and continued driving.

Simon took a trembling breath and reached into the pocket on his coat to check his phone again. But it was still dead. The boy was alarmingly still and Simon faintly remembered hearing that it was dangerous to fall asleep when you were cold.

"Do you think you can sit up?" He brushed a few grey strands from the boy's pink brow and wondered if his hair was dyed.

Watery eyes peered up at him and the boy struggled to lift - they ended up pressed together and Simon kept up a steady stream of mundane chatter, talking about his friends and family, in an effort to keep the boy awake.

While he spoke a cold hand slid beneath his jumper, icy fingers tracing lightly over his skin, before a palm pressed to his belly.

Simon shivered, but the entire situation was already so surreal that he didn't question it.

When they reached Simon's stop it felt like the longest five minute walk of his life. His feet were numb, when they reached the traditional red brick house, but ten steps from the door the boy froze and refused to move.

The sun had set and the windows shone with festive warmth; full of holly berry decorations, candles and fairy lights. Muted sounds of celebration could be heard inside and Simon tugged eagerly on the boy's waist.

"Come on." He pulled a little harder and slender fingers clamped down on his wrist.

"No!" Wide-set eyes, that had been half closed all this time, suddenly opened wide and transparent pupils bored into Simon's head.

He didn't look real - didn't look human - and Simon felt the first dredges of fear.

"P-pleese. N-no peo-ples." Tears filled the boy's eyes and caught on his lashes. The fear went as quickly as it came and Simon's heart skipped a beat.

"Shhh. Alright, sweetie. This way." Simon guided the boy around the back of the house. He had no idea what came over him.

He'd never used the word sweetie in his life. But, even though they were the same height, the boy looked so small huddling in his coat and Simon felt a strong surge of protectiveness.

He opened the backdoor with his key and they snuck up the stairs and entered the bathroom. Simon locked the door, switched on the hot water in the bathtub, and sat the boy down on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

"It's going to be okay. A hot bath will make you good as new." He tugged off the boy's boots and winced again at his blue fingernails. "I'm going to call an ambulance and get you a doctor."

Trembling fingertips slid beneath his chin and tilted his head up.

"No...d-dactor." The boy said. His purple lips were surprisingly plump, in an otherwise narrow face, with a natural downturn at the corners. His nose was thin and sharp with barely any bridge at all.

He wasn't a beautiful in any way Simon was used to, but for some reason he couldn't look away.

He took the boy's hand thoughtlessly. It felt so natural to touch him. "Sweetheart, you need a doctor. Your skin is pink and purple."

The boy shook him off with surprising strength and gripped Simon's chin harder. "I sad no!"

Simon's eyes opened wide in shock, the boy's lips had pulled back to reveal bluish teeth and four needle sharp canines.

"O-okay." Simon croaked.

The fingers released him and the boy slumped back against the seat, eyes falling half closed again.

Simon stared a moment, heart racing. Those teeth didn't look human either. But there was no sign of them now and the boy only looked vulnerable and hurt.

He hurriedly switched the water to cold, to avoid a scalding, and finished unzipping the coat and unwrapping his scarf.

The boy's nipples were fuchsia pink and his body was completely hairless. His cock was purple, slender and bizarrely curled. Simon realized he was staring and he hastily switched his attention to the boy's injuries.

The cuts were slight, like the scratches of needles, as if the boy had torn away while they were still in his body.

Simon's jaw tightened at the unsettling scenarios associated with forced injections and he carefully slid his arms around the boy's small waist.

Soft ribs gave slightly beneath the pressure of his hands and the boy's skin felt rubbery. Not human at all.

Simon shook his head against ludicrous thoughts. He'd received a shock and he wasn't interpreting everything clearly. He also knew extreme cold could confuse the nerve endings in his fingertips. That had to be it.

He switched off the water and helped the boy into the tub. He shivered at first, hands clamping onto Simon's arms like talons. But then he adjusted and eased into the water with a blissful expression.

That rubbery skin softened beneath Simon's fingers - becoming smooth and silky - and he quickly pulled back. Shock. It was all shock.

He withdrew to the lid of the toilet seat and pulled off his clammy socks and jumper.

"Yoo too."

Simon looked up, startled. The boy's downturned mouth quirked a fraction and he inclined his head towards the opposite end of the tub.

Simon flushed scarlet. "I, uh. No thanks."

Thin grey brows slashed into a frown. "Sit!"

Simon actually stood and moved two steps, before he stopped, and stared at the boy, perplexed. He didn't think he was a pushover.

Well...not for anyone except his mom. And his sister. And his grandma. Alright, anyone with a smidgen of authority and right now the boy was eyeing Simon as if he was a misbehaving three year old.

"I don't think I should..." Simon began.

"Sit!"

Simon peeled off his wet jeans, and boxers, with clumsy fingers and clambered into the tub.

The boy smiled again and released a sound between a chirp and a purr. It sounded approving and Simon swallowed nervously.

The boy hadn't changed color at all. In fact, Simon was now certain that that was his natural skin tone.

Intermittent washes of violet and pinks ran over his face and shoulders, with delicate blue veins underneath. It was strangely pretty.

A slender foot ran leisurely up Simon's leg and pressed gently against his testicles.

Simon stiffened and watched the boy with wide eyes. The stranger's head tilted, eyes half-closed but intensely focused.

He began massaging with the pad of his foot. Applying pressure in a gently rolling motion, then releasing it and pressing again. Simon's breaths came faster and his cock rose through the warm water to rest against his belly. The boy's foot lifted and trailed up his shaft, heel pushing firmly.

Simon's hands tightened on the edge of the tub. His pulse beat fast in his throat and he was torn between the need to jump out of the bath, and run fast, or to press into that wonderful touch.

The boy purred again, dark pink tongue flicking out to wet his mouth and he climbed forward in the tub, causing water to slosh over the sides, and pressed into Simon's arms.

Simon hardly dared to breathe when the boy leaned in, breath warming his lips, and their mouths touched.


	3. Home

_Simon hardly dared to breathe when the boy leaned in, breath warming his lips, and their mouths touched._

Simon's insides lit like a bolt of lightning and his arms folded around the boy's slender back, pulling him closer. He'd only kissed a few girls before, but none of them had had lips this full and soft.

The boy's spine softened beneath Simon's fingers, body supple and flexible, but his hair was strangely coarse.

Fingers wrapped around Simon's dick, squeezing firmly, and his mouth opened on a gasp. A warm tongue slithered inside - slick and smooth, as if it had no tastebuds at all, and Simon groaned.

"Honey?" There was a knock on the door. "Simon, are you in there?"

Simon ripped his mouth away and tried to control his breathing.

"Y-Yeah, mom. Sorry, I was freezing and took a bath." That slippery tongue zigzagged down his throat and the boy straddled his thighs, firm ass pressing against his groin. Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, honey. Was Noah okay?"

The boy gripped Simon's cock and guided it between his buttocks, sliding him right into a hot, tight passage.

Simon's eyes flew open, and he stared up into transparent eyes, while his body tightened all over. The boy smiled down at him and moved slowly, muscles squeezing and fluttering around his sensitive flesh.

"Y-Yeah...hh..he said tha-anks." The boy leaned down, grey strands sliding over his chest, and sucked Simon's right nipple into his mouth. Simon gasped hard.

There was a long pause from behind the door. "...alright, honey. Come down when you're...finished." Her steps hurried away and Simon clenched his jaw in mortification, only to open it wide when the boy moved onto his other nipple; suckling like a hungry kitten while his hips moved, working Simon's pulsing dick.

Simon groaned and gripped the boy's tight little butt, thrusting his cock deeper inside it. It felt unbelievable. Like power and pleasure and ecstasy.

He tried to keep his grunts quiet and the boy seized his lips in a kiss, gripping his neck with both hands, and fucked his tongue into Simon's mouth in smooth quick pulses.

"Mmrr!" His blood was on fire, and molten pleasure ran down his spine, and burst through his dick to fill up the boy's ass.

The boy gasped and clenched around his twitching length, circling his hips, until Simon was quite done.

"T-too much." Simon whispered and the boy instantly softened, breathing fast and stroking their faces together. Their lips and noses brushed - but the boy seemed more interested in rubbing against him than kissing just then.

"My toorn." He whispered and pulled Simon closer, even as he slid off his softening prick.

"What? Oh!" Simon flushed with shame, realizing he was the only one to come and he hastily reached for the boy's crotch.

His hand was pushed away and the boy gripped his hips. There was pressure between his buttocks and then a thin snake pushed past his rim.

"Aarr!" Simon shuddered with horror and disgust. That didn't feel like a penis at all.

The boy purred throatily and rolled his hips, each movement pressing that long worm deeper inside Simon.

"W-What..." Simon gripped the boy's shoulders in alarm and received a deep kiss.

"Rreelaaax." That incredible tongue pushed past Simon's lips and quickly made his mind fog.

The boy's thin member went deep, deeper than anything ought to, until it touched a spot that felt sore and then it started to thicken.

"Hng!" Simon convulsed, but the boy only sighed into his mouth, arms tightening, and tongued him deeper.

The cock stretched him like a plug and then a sharp pain cut into Simon's abdomen. He jerked and whimpered - each movement causing another stab of pain - as if that alien cock was sprouting claws and hooking into him. The boy stroked his hair and his spine, breathing in his ear to relax again.

The shaft rippled with movement, stretching him further, and little marbles started pressing into him.

"Wh-Wha...I'm scared." He couldn't see the boy's face, they were pressed too close for that, and he couldn't move an inch or that terrible pain would come again.

"No scared..." Soft kisses warmed his temple and jaw. "It feel good."

"I-it doesn't...it hurts." Simon shook with terror and a sudden warmth flooded into him; easing the pain and softening tense muscles. He slumped forward and the boy took his weight with surprising ease.

"Yeeess." The boy guided Simon's head to his chest, cradling him in the curve of his body, while his hips still worked gently.

The relaxation was accompanied by a wave of fatigue and Simon's eyes drifted shut.

As if there was a timer his eyes opened again when the final bead pressed into him. He felt incredibly full and completely at peace.

The boy sighed with satisfaction and his cock shrank, pulling out in a sticky slide and curling back into its strange shape. He cupped Simon's cheek and rubbed their noses gently.

"Simon!" There was a sharp rap on the door and Simon blinked tiredly. "Did you drown in there? Everyone's waiting for you!" His mom snapped.

"M'sorry, mom. Be...be right down..." He slurred and he heard her walk away with a huff.

The boy stroked his jaw and murmured against his mouth. "No peo-ples."

"No people." Simon easily agreed.

His muscles were completely lax and he felt lightheaded. Whatever the boy had pumped into him was doing this - but Simon didn't care. It felt too good.

He kissed that purple mouth and attempted to stand. The boy hurriedly stood too, bracing Simon's hips and caressing the small bulge that had appeared on his belly.

They wrapped up in soft towels and he felt a wave of dizziness. The boy supported Simon this time and followed his directions into his bedroom. They slid into bed and their arms were instantly around each other, legs threading and mouths pressing.

"You're beautiful." Simon whispered, after a long kiss.

He brushed a few metallic strands away from the boy's cheek and cupped his slender face. This close his eyes had a pearlescent shine and his skin blended like watercolors.

"Yoo byootiful." The boy whispered back and turned his head to kiss Simon's palm.

There was a knock on his door and the boy ducked beneath his duvet, arms firm around his chest.

"Honey..." Carina opened the door and eyed him with concern. Her hair was piled into a loose bun and she wore a beaded skirt paired with a silk shirt. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, mom." Simon didn't think he was sick; he felt amazing. But he needed to lie down and he knew telling his mom why would drag his lover away real quick. "I think I caught a bug."

"Oh, sweetheart." She stepped inside and felt his brow, brown eyes pinching with worry. "You're burning up! And your eyes are glassy...do you need some cold medicine?"

"No..." Simon gasped when a warm mouth latched onto his nipple and suckled gently. It felt incredibly sensitive. "Just...rest. I'm hungry though."

He was ravenous, in fact.

"Well, that's a good sign." His mom stroked his hair. "You were probably out in the cold too long. I'm sorry I made you go. I'll bring you a big portion, okay?"

Simon smiled and dug his nails into his palms, when the boy sucked a little harder, teeth grazing the nub. "T-thanks, mom."

She left and the boy moved lower. Simon exhaled shakily and parted his legs, dick already hard and pulsing.

Warm breath ghosted over him, followed by a soft kiss to his sticky tip. Simon breathed out a moan and his hips jerked. The boy purred softly and then a hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock and sucked him to the hilt.

"Oh, fuuuck!" He hissed and pressed his hands down to feel those coarse, smooth strands. The boy's tongue wiggled up and down the shaft, as he sucked rhythmically.

Simon clenched his fingers in all that long hair, thrusting deeply into a silky, pliant throat, until he shook with release. He trembled and panted, legs wet with perspiration.

The boy swallowed and slid slowly off his cock, kissing the glands one final time, before settling the shaft gently against Simon's belly.

He then proceeded to kiss Simon's groin all over; bestowing warm feather light touches to his thighs, testicles and relaxing cock.

It tickled and Simon laughed and squirmed against the sheets. He endured all of five seconds, before he reached down and guided the boy up into his arms.

They kissed, a messy exchange full of bitter semen and spit, but Simon didn't mind at all. He didn't think he'd deny the boy anything ever again.

"I'm Simon. What's your name?" He traced a blue vein lightly with a fingertip and kissed the boy's pointed chin.

"Liliyanen." The boy breathed and tipped his head up to encourage more kisses.

Simon blinked, but moved his mouth down the boy's neck. "Can I call you Lil?"

The boy's chest shook with laughter and Simon's hair and buttocks both experienced a pleasant caress. "Yess."

————————————-

His mom arrived with a tray and thankfully it was a large potion. Enough for two and the boy's huddled beneath the covers, sharing turkey, green beans, roasted potatoes and rich gravy.

"Mm!" Everything tasted fantastic - salt and sweetness seemed stronger and the meat was juicier than he remembered it. Even the brussels sprouts were amazing.

The boy watched him, hand splayed on Simon's belly, and a soft smile on his face.

An hour later Simon's sister knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sy." She was wearing a festive red dress with a matching ribbon in her blonde hair.

She set a cup of warm apple cider on his bedside table and passed him a phone with an apologetic look. "I know you need to rest, but it's Noah. He's really stressed out."

"Hey, Noah?" Simon attempted to make his voice croak, as if he did have a cold, but it probably wasn't necessarily. His head felt cottony anyway.

"Hi, Sy." Noah's voice was clipped and tense. "When you left...did you see anyone outside? A boy maybe?"

Lil stiffened beneath the sheets, and the hand on Simon's hip tightened, as if the boy could hear Noah through the phone.

"A boy?" Simon felt another intense surge of protectiveness and the lie rolled easily off his tongue. "No, no one. Why Noah?"

The boy relaxed against him and a kiss brushed over his skin.

"Are you sure? What about footprints?" Noah pressed. "If you concentrate and think back to walking outside..."

"I didn't see anything." Simon interrupted quietly and his brother cursed.

"Alright, well. Call me if you remember anything."

"I will. Merry chri..."

But Noah had already hung up and Bianca took the phone from his hand with a frown.

"I don't like the way he's changed since that scholarship." Bianca said. "He's not just distant. He's become...harsh."

Simon blinked up at her and his fists clenched. If Noah had done what he suspected, then he was far worse than harsh.

"...yeah." He murmured and Bianca smiled down at him.

"Sorry, you need sleep." She stroked the hair away from his brow. "I'll check on you later."

"Thanks, sis."

She left with the empty tray and Lil wiggled up to wrap around him again.

"Did Noah hurt you, Lil?" Simon's heart squeezed painfully and he buried his face in the boy's purple neck. "Was he one of those bad people?"

Lil shuddered and his fingers dug hard into Simon's hips.

"Yess..." That thin cock slithered back into him and Simon relaxed against the invasion. Lil's hands softened and he buried his nose in Simon's hair, inhaling deeply.

"I'm so sorry." Tears filled his eyes and Simon pressed their bodies impossibly closer. "I don't know what's happened to him. I'm so sorry he hurt you."

He showered the boy's neck and shoulder with kisses, while the cock in him swelled. But this time there was no pain. Lil cupped his cheek and guided his face up until their noses touched.

"No cry." He kissed Simon's mouth, while heat began gushing into his belly. "No ssaad."

That blissful sensation took over, stronger than before, and Simon's eyes closed happily. He nuzzled into Lil's throat and felt warm breaths in his hair.

It didn't even feel like sex. It felt like connection and love and peace. Like being with Lil in the best way possible.

——————————

He woke up feeling soft and content. But something was missing.

He rolled heavily, belly larger than before, and saw Lil illuminated by his window - looking for all the world like a mythical fairy being come to life. The boy's slim neck was arched and he was producing sharp, avian calls into the night.

"Sweetheart?" Simon whispered and Lil was beside him in an instant, climbing beneath the duvet and curling around him.

He woke a third time to Lil sitting up in bed.

"What is it?" He mumbled, stroking a hand down Lil's thigh, and heard a furious hissing sound.

Simon's head whipped up and his eyes went round at the sight of two men standing in his room.

Their suits were the exact same shade as the dusky green wall behind them - colors altering to match their surroundings when they moved - and their eyes looked like black holes in the dark.

Their faces were sharp and narrow with uneven skin tones, like Lil. It was hard to tell in the faint light, but one appeared green and white, the other yellow and orange.

They moved fast and Simon was barely able to register it all; sharp teeth flashed and Lil ripped the duvet down to expose Simon's round middle.

The men froze and their expressions ranged from shock, to something like respect. Lil stroked a hand over Simon's belly and spoke rapidly in a low and lyrical tongue.

Simon breathed fast and looked anxiously between them. The men responded in similar low tones and Lil brushed a kiss to Simon's cheek. "Is cold." He murmured.

Simon felt tears rise in his eyes, but he reluctantly pointed to his dresser in the corner.

Lil slid from the bed and searched through the drawers. He then stepped back to Simon and held out a jumper.

Simon blinked in confusion and wiped the tears from his eyes. He'd thought Lil was leaving and his hands trembled when he pulled on the jumper.

The boy dressed quickly and helped Simon into a pair of sweatpants that only just fit over his straining tummy. Lil then pulled Simon to his feet led him to the windowsill. Simon's jaw dropped.

There was a ship in his garden. It wasn't immediately apparent; the vessel's surface reflected like a mirror and the edges rippled, like a play of heat in the cold.

But the dead giveaway was the large entrance that stood open and led a translucent path directly to his window.

Lil jumped out smoothly and turned, holding out his arms expectantly.

For a moment Simon could only stare.

It was clear to him now that Lil wasn't a part of his world. And he didn't know whether to cry with relief that the boy wasn't abandoning him or sob with despair that he would have to leave his family behind.

"Will I see my home again?" His voice shook and tears ran down his cheeks. His emotions felt raw and sensitive and his stomach was so full. His nipples were starting to ache too.

"This home." Lil smiled up at him, pale eyes catching the shine of the stars.

Simon startled when one of the men reached beneath his arms and helped him carefully over the windowsill. Lil wrapped him in a hug, one hand curling around his neck, and breathed against his mouth. "Together home."

They kissed softly.

Simon didn't want to leave. But his heart felt as full as his belly and he knew it would break if he lost Lil. He clutched the boy for support and walked into the ship.

The end.

**Next chapter will be Lil's POV 💜**

✨


	4. Escape

**A/N: Here is a chapter from Lil's POV. I hope you like it!**

**Story facts:**

**\- Lil is a Sanalon and they don't technically have a gender. But to avoid any confusion (and because his genitalia vaguely resembles a penis) I'm referring to him as a 'he'.**

**\- Sanalons refer to years as 'cycles'.**

**\- A Talo knife is a blade that burns when it touches skin.**

Liliyanen stared intently at the pale blue screen playing a sequence of symbols in an alien language over and over. But his eyes kept drifting to the oval window beside him.

He admired the luminous threads of a pink and green nebula and thought longingly of his future host.

His pouch was full of eggs, ready to find a home in a warm body where they would remain for five cycles. In the end only one or two would develop, but on rare occasions some couples hatched three littlings and Lil prayed he would be so lucky.

He forced himself to focus back on the lesson, and repeated the words diligently.

It was a difficult language and Lil wished again that he was authorized a translation chip; he had to focus the sound in the front of his throat, rather than the back (like he was used to) and the 'r's were almost too harsh to pronounce. But it was vital that he could communicate with his host.

He'd only ever seen a Human on screen. They were a newly discovered species and their sexual compatibility with a Sanalon wasn't certain. But his race was dwindling and the possibility was worth exploring.

They hadn't been granted permission by the multi-galactic embassy to leave - so they'd taken a long detour, and a small imitari craft, in the hopes of avoiding detection.

Most planets were hostile towards Sanalons. They were one of the few races that had to crossbreed to reproduce and many considered them parasites.

Lil hoped his host wouldn't be disgusted by their coupling. Once the eggs were transferred there was no going back.

The individual would have to be healthy, young and strong. Choices were limited and that was a Sanalon's only criteria.

But Lil was a romantic at heart and he secretly hoped his host would be kind. Intelligent. Someone he could talk to.

Maybe they would fall in love, the way his parents had.

"Are you even listening?"

Lil jumped in his seat and tapped the lens by his eye to end the session.

Velar, his cousin, grinned down at him. His grey hair was braided over his shoulder and his blue and black skin was bright with fertility.

"I don't blame you. This ship is taking so long, you'd think we were flying backwards. My pouch is so tight!" Velar gripped the skin above his eggs obscenely and Lil grimaced.

Laughter rang out from across the hall where two grown Sanalons were conversing.

"Don't let your host see that or you'll be blue and black for the rest of the season." Velar's father, Jien, warned and his son groaned.

"I don't think I can take another hour!" Velar exclaimed and flopped down on a seat, cradling his belly.

Lil attempted to return to his lesson, but his attention drifted to his pink and purple arms. He'd never been this dark before and he was very proud of it; he looked healthy and hopefully his host would agree.

———————————————-

That evening Lil dined with six other youngsters, including Velar. It was tense. They were all of age and feeling the urgency to mate, before their eggs dissolved, or they'd have to wait another three cycles.

Lil downed two glasses of Dapo fruit juice, sighing when the moisture moved to the surface of his skin and made it soft. But he was too restless to finish his meal and retired early.

He lay in his sleeping pod and dreamt of his home; full of water, luscious plants and orange stone. Merry laughter sounded from one of the reservoirs, but whenever Lil thought he was close to finding its source, it would sound from a different direction.

———————————————-

A week and a half later they reached their destination and Lil could barely contain his excitement.

"This is an uncharted planet." The captain announced, face stern as he observed the youngsters lined up. "We'll have to be careful. Move only in groups and don't approach anyone, until we've examined them. Is that clear?"

"It is!" Lil barked along with everyone else and stretched his spine as far as it would go. He was the smallest in the group, but hopefully his colors would declare him virile enough to attend the first search, along with three hunters.

In the end the captain chose Velar and another large youngster. Lil hunched in disappointment and a green nailed hand clasped his shoulder.

"Don't fret." Lil's uncle smiled down at him. He was a hunter and entrusted with Lil and Velar's care. "They might be fast and it could be your turn tomorrow."

But that night the two youngsters returned empty handed. They would keep searching for another three days and then Lil might get his turn.

He understood that it was a natural precaution. Foreign worlds were dangerous and they couldn't afford to lose anymore youngsters.

———————————————

On the third night Lil woke up to his heart racing. His pouch was sore, stretched to the limit, and he knew his eggs would dissolve soon.

He snuck out of the youngsters room and slipped into his uncle's chamber. The male was sleeping soundly in his translucent pod and it was easy for Lil to swipe the badge from his desk.

He slinked quietly into the corridor and put on an imitari suit that suctioned to his body, like a glove. He then strapped a Talo knife to his hip and stepped into a pair of heat lined foot soles. Finally, he ran the badge over the lock on the door.

The door lifted and a blast of icy air made Lil shudder. The suit heated and he hurriedly scanned the card to lock the door behind him.

He had seen the Earth forest from the windows of the ship and read the temperature on screen. But nothing could prepare him for the cold or the intense air pollution.

He shivered and ran silently through the trees. Outside of water Sanalons weren't known for their strength, but they were fast and their senses were extremely sharp.

Lil could smell civilization close by, but he had to wonder at the intelligence of a race who poisoned their air. Hopefully his host wasn't too badly damaged.

He reached the outskirts of the forest and ran over a field of hard earth and green grass.

A few primitive and foul smelling vehicles moved past him, but the lights didn't touch him and his suit blended with his surroundings.

It wasn't long before he heard voices and his blood sang with excitement. There were some Humans standing around the back of a large building made in sharp asymmetrical lines.

Lil pressed close to the ground and crawled towards a thin cluster of trees nearby the group.

He peered through the branches and studied them eagerly. They were older than him. By about seven or eight cycles, but they were still young enough to reproduce.

Three of them were blatantly unhealthy; skin sallow, even for a human, with skinny or unfit bodies. They would never give his eggs the nutrients they needed and Lil dismissed them instantly.

The last two were more promising. Although one of them was sucking on a white stick, lit with fire, that smelled harsh and toxic.

Lil was deeply unsettled by it, but he sat on the icy ground and waited.

Eventually one of them left the group. It was the one with the poisonous stick.

"I gotta take this." He said, waving a small electronic device at his companions.

Lil mouthed the words silently. He knew three of those words, but he was confused by the context until the Human lifted the device to his ear.

A lighter voice rang out, female, and Lil's head tilted with interest.

He didn't identify with a sex himself - Sanalons were neither male nor female - but he knew Humans (like most species) identified with two; one carried eggs and the other fertilized them.

A female host would be more convenient, because of her womb, but it wasn't strictly necessary.

"Merry Christmas, baby. No, I can't make it. You know the pace I'm working at." The male said.

Lil concentrated hard on his words. Baby? Did he already have a littling? But the voice didn't sound premature. Perhaps it was an endearment.

"Alright, but...it's my birthday next week." The female was saying, "You'll be there, right?"

The young man sighed and threw the stick to the ground, to Lil's relief, and crushed it with his boot.

Their conversation became agitated after that and Lil couldn't catch most of the words - but he could tell by the male's stance, and his expression, that he wasn't happy.

"Because it's my future. Fine. Bye." The male tapped the device in his hand and put it in his pocket.

He stepped further away from the group, reaching the edge of Lil's hideout, and took a trembling breath.

Lil saw a shine of tears in the male's brown eyes and his chest tightened with sympathy. He took a deep breath himself, feeling the eggs heavy in his belly, and stood slowly.

His suit rippled to match the branches around him, but his movement was enough for the male to notice him.

For a moment the Human just stared blankly, mouth falling open. His lips were wide and full and his teeth were straight and healthy, despite the poisonous stick.

Lil smiled and waved his hand the way he'd seen Humans do on screen. "Hi."

The male's eyes widened and he took two fast steps forward.

Lil's smile faltered and he moved back uncertainly. His canines were sharp, and he was quick, but this male could easily overpower him with his bone density alone.

"Noah! You coming?" One of the Humans shouted and the male, Noah, called back.

"Yeah, in a minute!"

When those brown eyes focused back on Lil all traces of tears were gone and they'd taken on a sharp gleam.

Lil darted behind a tree and peaked warily past the trunk. His instincts warned him of danger, but his heat was making it difficult to focus.

"Hey," The male's gaze softened and his voice lowered to a gentle murmur, "are you lost? Do you need some help?"

Lil liked that tone very much, but he hesitated still. There was something predatory in the male's face, but that could also be a sign of sexual dominance.

Lil had studied a lot of moving images of Humans mating and he understood that bigger male's usually dominated. Lil hoped this male wouldn't resent him, if he was to carry his eggs.

"I'm Noah. You're not from around here, are you?" The male spoke again, still using that wonderfully soothing voice.

Lil wet his lips nervously and saw the male's dark eyes dart down to follow the movement. And there it was. Sexual interest. Lil was sure of it.

"N-noo. I'm not." The words felt clumsy and off-key in his mouth and Lil wished he'd practiced more. He didn't want Noah to think he was stupid.

But Noah began to smile, flashing those white teeth, and brushed a swathe of dark brown hair away from his eyes.

"I thought so. Are you cold? Do you want to come inside?" Noah asked and held out a hand, palm up.

Lil considered that hand a moment. It was long fingered and broad with a flush of blue and green veins beneath beige skin. It almost looked like his mother's colors, but without the pearlescent shine. She was a Felune and Lil had inherited her eyes.

The resemblance was reassuring and he took another deep breath for courage and reached out slowly.

Their hands touched and the male's skin was warm and full of water. Lil sensed the moisture running beneath the dermis and he hoped his own skin didn't feel dry in the cold.

Noah's fingers closed gently around Lil's palm and pulled him closer. He stank of the smoke from the stick, but Lil held his breath and focused on the male's pleasing features.

"Where are you from?" Noah breathed and Lil smiled; this was going so much better than he could have hoped.

"Anoter woorld." He attempted and glanced up at the sky meaningfully.

"Noah, what the hell are...is that a girl?" One of the unhealthy males, with a large nose and short yellow hair, focused on Lil and his teasing grin faded to a look of shock.

"Holy shit, is that paint?" Big nose exclaimed and Lil pulled back, only to have Noah's fingers crush his hand and jerk him forward.

"I don't think so." Noah's eyes were alight with excitement and Lil writhed in his grip.

"Let goo! Let goo!" He demanded, reaching for his knife, but Noah trapped him in a bear hug and forced his arms to his sides.

"Brian, take his..." Noah's voice cut off in a shout when Lil bit his shoulder, sharp fangs slicing through layers of fabric and piercing skin.

"Aarr! Fuck!" Strong fingers gripped Lil's long hair and ripped his head back.

It hurt terribly and Lil screamed for help in his own tongue. A rough hand clamped over his mouth, fingers digging into his soft jaw, and forced it shut.

"Agh!" Noah shook his arm and Brian cackled with nervous laughter.

"You're gonna need a tetanus shot!"

———————————————

And that was how Lil found himself dragged inside the building, bound to a table and stripped to his skin.

He fought, but his strength was no match for the Humans tough bones, and one of the males struck his stomach carelessly; crushing several of his eggs.

Lil howled with loss, but they simply strapped a gag to his mouth.

Needles lined with tubes were attached to his arms and filled his bloodstream with stinging chemicals. It briefly made him tired, before it travelled to the surface of his skin and evaporated.

They examined him for hours; prodding and inspecting each of his openings. One of them even unfurled his member to its full length and opened its petals with a sharp little instrument that left a nauseating pain.

They ran hand-held lights over his body that burned his skin and made him drink something that made his head ache and his stomach roil. He threw up the little food he'd eaten that day and drooled pitifully around the gag.

The Humans eventually left him in the dark; terrified, hurting and dangerously dehydrated.

—-————————————-

Some hours later Noah returned and the lights switched on in a blaze of white. Lil cringed away and hissed low in his throat.

Noah approached him and touched his arm, stroking his skin with warm fingers.

His pale features were stark and harsh in the icy light and Lil wondered how he'd ever found this male attractive.

"Like rubber." Noah murmured to himself and made a note on the digital tablet in his hands.

He checked the screen beside Lil's table and walked to a metal contraption in the corner that ran water, when you passed your hand over it.

Noah filled a cup, moved back to Lil's side and wiped a wet finger across his pink skin. Lil instantly absorbed it and his body cried out for more.

With a thoughtful expression Noah lifted the cup and tipped the contents all over Lil's torso.

The cold came as a shock and Lil jerked in his restraints, then calmed when the water flowed into him. It was full of strange metals and chemicals, but it still provided immense relief.

Noah touched Lil's chest lightly, feeling the softness with a wondrous expression.

"Incredible." He breathed and his palm brushed over Lil's nipple.

Lil twitched and trembled beneath the touch. He didn't want this Human anymore, but he was in heat and he couldn't help his response. His member was already stirring; eager to slide into a warm vessel and fill it with young.

Dark brown eyes shot up to meet his stare and there it was again; Noah was definitely interested and Lil felt tears slide down his cheeks.

How could he have been so stupid? He was only fifteen cycles, fresh out of his parents nest, and he'd never fought a day in his life. Why couldn't he just have controlled himself and waited until next season?

Noah's hand slid down Lil's body in a way that was both repellent and arousing. He didn't want this, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

To be continued...

**A/N - A brief summary on Lil's character and species:**

**Name:** Liliyanen. (Pronounced: _Leel-Leey-ah-nén_ ).

 **Age:** 15 years old.

 **Species:** Sanalon.

Sanalons are an endangered hermaphrodite water species from the planet Qantin. They are unable to interbreed and insert their eggs into a 'host', where they develop for five years before one or two hatch. In the event of an unwilling host the Sanalon injects a stream of calming endorphins to subdue their partner. Due to their controversial mating ritual Sanalons are banned on several planets and many consider them parasites.


End file.
